The contest
by kirsty2765
Summary: Sometimes dancing can be a help.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fiction; I hope you enjoy it. _

_It takes place in the third season after the Ferguson's wedding but it has no chronological order._

_And many many thanks to "stayathomemum" for correcting this story. I could not post it without her help._

_Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the characters of WTB, I own nothing, no copyright violence intended_

**The contest**

**Chapter 1**

Late at night after leaving the Ferguson's wedding, they all got into the car for a long drive home. They were all tired and Tony closed the doors realizing there was a notice under the wiper. He stuck it in his pocket and entered the car. The kids had fallen asleep directly after he left the parking area. The wedding of Angela's best friends was one of the most amazing evenings in the last months. To choose Tony as the best man and Angela as the maid of honor had given them many opportunities to be close together and the possibility to walk down the aisle together. Tony felt overwhelmed standing with Angela behind their friends at the altar. It was incredible. His heart had pounded so hard and his mind was racing, dreaming that Angela felt the same. When they danced he never had held her so close and never had felt so much love for her. " … Only with the right person." It was a sentence that never got out of his head.

After arriving, Angela got out the car carrying Jonathan into the house immediately to his bedroom and Tony did the same with Samantha. After tucking in the children they all met in the living room. Mona had opened a bottle of champagne and filled three glasses to have a nightcap. They chinked the glasses.

"So we should call it a night, what do we toast to?" Mona asked.

"Maybe… eternal love…" Angela looked up to her.

"After that wedding it's a good idea." Tony smiled.

"Eternal love." They toasted all together. Angela looked in his eyes, the eyes she loved from the first time he stood at her threshold. He stared back and swallowed hoping she was not able to see the desire he felt. They looked away.

Tony found the notice in his pocket when he removed his jacket.

"Oh look, Angela, Dancing contest at the Starlight ballroom, the only contest for unmarried people …."

"Let me see this." Mona grabbed the notice out of his hands.

"Oh guys, that's the right thing for you two, your dancing is so perfect, you both should do that, really."

"Mother, I don't know. There are a lot of people who can dance pretty well too."

"But you can win a trip to Las Vegas with the whole family with free entry to several shows for a long weekend and … oh … wow."

"Wow, what?"

"Nothing, nothing, there is a Siegfried & Roy show as well, I like them and the white tigers as well."

"You know mother, the best men are gay or married."

"Com'n Angela, let's give it a try, this might be a lot of fun and now that we are free from all this wedding stuff. We can practice over the week; you know I'm a good coach."

Angela glowed at the thought of dancing with Tony every day. That was too good to be true.

"OK, let's do it."

"Yeah, we are going to Vegas, I'll subscribe you tomorrow, the contest is already next Saturday." Mona mentioned.

"But Mona, first we have to win."

"You will, I know it… Happy days are here again, the sky above is…."

Singing loudly Mona left the room and went over to her apartment. Angela and Tony just nodded their heads.

"Let's go to bed … I mean, separately of course ahem . . . you know what I mean." Tony blushed, took Angela's hand in his and they went upstairs. In Angela's mind was "not separately" a good idea.

"Good night Tony, thank you for this wonderful evening." She gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning." And with regret he let go of her hand.

**The next morning in the kitchen.**

"Hey Angela, how did you sleep? What do you want for breakfast?"

"Just juice and coffee as always. I slept like a log. I like that we decided to go to this contest and I will go shopping today. It's time for new clothes!"

"You look beautiful in all your clothes." Their eyes met and the intensive expression made her heart race."

"Thank you, Tony. Bye."

"Bye, Angela."

They went through their days and in the evenings Tony pushed the furniture away and they danced together through the living room and kept on practicing. Tony knew that their dancing as a couple was beautiful and they really didn't have to do this all night but holding her in his arms so many times enriched his life.

Saturday came fast and it was time to get ready for the contest. Angela was in her room for hours to put on her new dress. Her hair was falling in soft waves over her shoulders. When there was a knock from the door she looked up.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked.

"Of course." The door opened and Sam came in. "Angela, wow, you look gorgeous, I never saw you look so beautiful. You and Dad, you both will them all knock out."

"That is so sweet of to say, honey. To tell the truth, I'm really a little bit nervous about tonight."

"With that backless dress there is no reason to be nervous. You'll wow them." Mona came in a long deep red evening gown. I just want to wish you luck for this evening. My date is just arrived and I will ride with him."

"Thank you mother, have a nice time."

"I will, Howie is fifteen years younger than me. See you later."

After a last look in the mirror, Angela nodded her head, stood up, straightened her back and left the room. Tony stood at the front door as he saw Angela coming downstairs. They exchanged glances. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The small pink dress flittered around her long legs. He had to clear his throat.

"Angela, I don't know what to say, you look …. I'm beyond words."

"You're looking very handsome yourself too. Your tie is the same color as my dress."

"Yes, that was Mona's advice. So now we are dressed to kill, let's go."

The "Starlight Ballroom" was filled with a lot of wonderfully dressed people. The dance floor was covered with beautiful flowers all around and a big banner hung over the stage where the band already played soft songs. Angela and Tony peeked over the room to find Mona and her dubious date. After a while Angela saw her with a baby-faced man on the dance floor. They found their table and sat down.

"Oh no, Tony, my mother is here with a teenager, I won't survive that."

"But Ang, maybe he's older than he looks." Mona and the young man stopped dancing and came to the table.

"Hi guys, this is Howard Carlson, he is one off the arbitrators. Howie, these are Tony and Angela the winners of the contest…."

"Mother, wait and see."

"Hi Howie, can we try to entice you with a drink?" Tony smiled.

"No thank you Tony, your future m..."

"Howie please let us dance a little more, the contest begins shortly." Mona interrupted him and took him away." See you later, lovebirds."

"Lovebirds? Angela shakes her head in disbelieve. "My mother becomes crazier from day to day."

After a few minutes the band ended and a well-dressed handsome man hit the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, welcome to our first dance contest for unmarried couples. My name is Danny Martin and I hope you all will enjoy this evening. I'm not a man of many words, so I will simply explain the rules. All signed couples have to do three dances. After every dance round the three arbitrators decide which two couples have to leave. The last two have to do two dances. First a fast Quickstep and second the wedding dance: a slow blues. The couple who gets the most scores will win the contest and win the prize. So ladies and gentlemen, allow me to announce the first dance round. I would like to see all couples on the dance floor. Oh and I almost forget the most important point: the contest will be recorded by ABC Network and the camera will accompany the winners on their trip to Vegas.

"Oh, my god Tony, we are on television, I'm dying, I never expected that."

"Don't be nervous, we've learned our lessons and it will be great and hey-oh if we win it's great publicity for the Bower Agency."

"Oh yeah, it will be great when I twist my ankle and fall to the ground and it's all on television."

"Shhh, come on, nothing like this will happen, trust me." He put her hands in his, gently stroking her palms. "So, may I have the pleasure of all the dances tonight?"

They walked through the crowd and stepped on the dance floor with seven other nervous couples, hands entwined.

"The first dance you have to perform is a Wiener Waltz. Good luck to everybody let the show begin"

The band began to play and Angela and Tony took their position and waltzed across the floor like they had never done any other things before. They exchanged glances and after a few seconds they began to enjoy being near to each other and swinging around. After a few minutes Howie walked on the dance floor. He waved at two of the couples to break up the dance and led them away.

"Only six couples." Tony whispered near Angela's ear. "We can make it."

"I'll do my best." Angela smiled.

Danny Martin entered the stage.

"The next dance is a rumba. So guys, you can try to seduce your ladies."

The band played a Cuban rumba. Tony held his hand higher on Angela's back only feeling her soft skin because there was no fabric. Her backless dress seduced him more and more. Angela looked at his eyes never breaking the contact when he led her over the dance floor. They did their steps as if they were born to dance. The next two couples had to leave because of making some mistakes and the next dance was a Samba. It was one of Tony and Angela's favorite dances. Tony had considered some nice and sexy dance moves they could show and the audience clapped their hands and Mona's voice banged through the ballroom, "You got the fever guys."

Angela rolled her eyes and glowed like a Christmas tree in winter. But Mona was right. They made it to the next round, a slow Waltz. Like our life, Tony thought. Living with Angela under one roof for three years had been much like dancing but he could never imagine his life any other way. The camera team liked them and their acting and of course they went through to the final. After a short break the last round began.

"Dear visitors, here especially for you are the last two couples: Brad and Jane. And now: Tony and Angela.

Applause broke out. The camera man walked around and captured some nice shots. The Quickstep began.

"Tony, I'm really nervous now, what shall we do if win?

"That you have thought about earlier, there is no way back. Don't worry, we'll get through."

Tony whirled her around so that she almost got dizzy. Brad and Jane looked a little confused, because Brad had stepped on Jane's toes. And she was hobbling a little bit now.

"Damn, couldn't you pay attention?" Jane grumbled. "It's me you are dancing with- not her so please keep your eyes on me!"

The dance ended and the judges were waiting with their scores. The entertainer came back to the stage to comment on the awarding of the scores.

"Now please the scores for Brad and Jane, I can see a five, a seven and a nine. That means twenty-one points for you two. And the points for Tony and Angela please, oh a six, an eight and another eight. Twenty-two for Angela and Tony, this will be a neck-and-neck race."

"Tony, that will be a tight squeeze, we never practiced a wedding dance."

"Keep cool, we saw one last week, Isabelle and Paul you remember. I think we could do it without training. Take a deep breath, honey."

"Honey? Really sweet Tony, but we are not married."

"Sorry, it came out; I just want to reassure you and by the way, if we were married we wouldn't be here so it's a good thing that we're not married. So we are at one with it or not?"

"Ok, but please don't say it again, it makes me nervous."

The last dance began with slow and soulful music and Tony took her in his arms and pulled her close. They were dancing cheek to cheek. Angela felt his breath next to her ear and wished the dance never ended. Tony was a great dancer and leader and she had no doubts about her steps. To be honest, her head was completely empty and feeling his body so close made her heart pound. Tony's feelings were different. At this time he didn't want to trade places with any other person in the world but he reminded that he was the housekeeper and a friend. This last dance had more effect on him as he imagined. He wanted to say something to her but he couldn't and so they danced close and silently. As the dance ended they both stepped back, holding each other's hands.

"Oh I see it's difficult for people who have fallen in love but we have to come to an end, cameras on position please and the scores for Brad and Jane: A seven, a nine and a ten, twenty-six added together forty-seven for Brad and Jane, this is difficult to top. "

Brad looked very confident but Jane was still a little angry with him and her face was grim. The camera pivoted to Tony and Angela who were still holding hands nervously without noticing it.

"The scores for Angela and Tony now: A eight, a ten and a ….. ten again ! Twenty-eight and together: Fifty points, we have the winners. Tony and Angela."

The audience applauded wildly and called their names.

"So I give you your prize. And it's a really big prize. You guys have won a trip to Las Vegas with the whole family included, a show every night, hotel and of course…. your wedding and your wedding reception. Congratulations, Tony and Angela and best wishes for your future!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

People came up to the stage and the dance floor and pulled them apart to congratulate them and talk. Howie came up to slap Tony on his shoulder. There was big chatter in the ballroom and Tony and Angela only tried to catch each other's eyes but it was impossible. Only after one hour did they finally accomplish getting back to each other.

"Tony, how could this have happened? A wedding and why didn't you tell me? How could you do this to me? And it's all on television." Angela yelled at him.

"I had no clue, I didn't know anything about a wedding. If I had known, we wouldn't have come here! What are we going to do now?"

"But you've read the notice, you had to know it."

"I never read the notice, only the headline and then Mona grabbed it from me."

"Mother" "Mona" they said simultaneously.

"Angela, we have to think it over. I'm sure we can find a solution without marrying."

"No Tony, this is like a contract we have to fulfill. With our registration, we've accepted it. I don't like the idea of marrying in Vegas with an Elvis imitator singing "Ave Maria". And what shall I tell my clients? Angela Bower married in Vegas to her housekeeper? This will be a great headline."

"Yeah, you're right, married to your housekeeper isn't really serious, is it?"

"You know I don't think of you in that way. Didn't we talk about that just one week ago? I tell you again, I'm not a snob. And now let's catch my mother; I am going to strangle her."

But Mona had already fled. Coming home, she sat down in the living room talking with Sam and Jonathan. Thirty minutes later Tony and Angela arrived at home.

"Dad, Dad you've really won the contest and we are going to Vegas, that would be so much fun, we can go to the strip and the casinos, we can win a million dollar and … "

"Sam, calm down, it's not sure that we're really going to Vegas, hasn't Mona told you two the truth?"

"What truth, Dad, she told us that you two won."

"Gee, I think she forgot a little something, Sam.""

"Forgotten what? Jonathan asked his grandmother. Mona looked a little bit guilty but as always she wanted to have the upper hand.

"Your parents have to get married in front of a live camera."

"Mother you knew that and you didn't tell us? What were you thinking? Are you completely stupid? What should we do now? Our flight is tomorrow at 1.00 pm."

"You're getting married? That is so great! Sam and I wanted this and we've talked about this so much."

"No sweetheart, we don't want to get married…!"

"But mom, I want to go to Las Vegas, there is planned a trip to Mojave Desert and I want to go to the Mojave river valley museum to see reptiles and rattle snakes and …."

"And I want to go to "David Copperfield" and buy Indian jewelry and …"

"Sam, Jonathan! Be quiet! We have a very big problem here and we don't want to hear anything about rattle snakes or shopping, so please… to bed now both of you." Tony grumbled. He was very upset. Of course the children would be excited about the trip and now they are deeply disappointed. Sam and Jonathan walked upstairs to their bedrooms.

"What's the big idea; they are living together for so long, why don't they want to marry? Jonathan cried. "I want to see the snakes."

"Come on, Jonathan we couldn't do anything."

Tony looked after them. "Maybe it's not the worst thing to go to David Copperfield; maybe he could leave your mother behind."

"Look, _future son-in-law_, I have enquired and you can annul the marriage the next day if you want."

You both can go to a judge, but please I want to go to Las Vegas as well, I want to try my luck in the casinos and maybe I'll get married too. There are a lot of attractive rich men …"

"Mona please, don't go on with that, I'm sure you've got a lot of reasons to go to Las Vegas but what about us? Have you thought about us only once?"

"Oh, yes of course, I thought the time is ripe for it. I'm going to my apartment; I have some packing to do."

Mona left the living room laughing loudly. The room was quiet. Angela and Tony collapsed on the couch. They didn't look at each other as they were both absorbed in their thoughts.

"I think it could be a nice trip for all of us. What does it means for us when we'll do the marriage _and _the annulment?" Angela asked not be able to look in his dark eyes. Tony exhaled his breath.

"We should do it, Angela, hey it's an annulment not a divorce, you know I'm Catholic. But I'm glad you said that, the kids are so happy and I hate disappointing them." He looked at her brown sparkling eyes. "So Angela, will you marry me for one day?"

"Yes, I will, but promise me to make me happy." "That's my life job, isn't it?" He gently kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"I can't believe that my mother gets her way."

"Hey honey, it's not too bad being married to you."

"Don't say honey to me, I hate it."

"Sorry, I'm just joking, come on lets us do the packing. Tomorrow could be a long day."

Tony took her hand in his and they went upstairs.

The next day they met the camera team at the airport. Tony and Angela smiled and smiled and smiled. They sat side by side in the plane and the camera team was all around. They went at the "Caesars Palace Hotel" by cab and the camera team followed. They got their rooms and Angela slapped the door directly in the nose of the camera man. Of course Tony and Angela had to share the honeymoon suite. Mona and the kids had a separate room on the other side of the floor.

"Enough is enough. We were haunted by this people the whole day. I only want to take a shower and I really want to be alone for half an hour."

"OK, I will leave you alone and get a drink in the bar. You need some space and I will look after the children. Maybe we could eat all together later." Tony walked through the room to the door.

"Tony, I don't want to be apart from you, I thought of the camera team. "

"Maybe it's the last time you'll be on your own, don't forget, we will be married in two days and then you got me around your neck every day."

"I've had you around my neck for years, that isn't so bad and it is only for one day."

"Thank you, that is really nice." Tony said ironically.

Tony left and Angela sat down a moment letting her eyes circle through the room. Her glance got caught at the big four poster bed. This would be wasted to us she sighed.

Tony entered the bar catching sight of Mona who stood at the piano with some of the nice young guys from the camera team.

"Hey Tony, are you getting cold feet?"

"Very funny, Mona, you know it's only for one day…"

"Pssst, don't speak so loudly. The camera team will hear you."

"Mona, maybe this whole thing is a bad idea; I'm not comfortable with it anymore. Can I handle this, what do you think?"

"I know you can manage it; it is still what you want for real. You can't fool me." Mona looked at him with an indefinable smile.

"Angela is my boss and my friend and nothing else more nothing else less."

"If you said so. Why are you so upset? You'll get your annulment and it will be over." Mona said and went back to the piano.

"Yes, it will." Tony nodded. The barkeeper came over to him to get his order. "Hey man, haven't I seen you already? " Tony looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, I remember, you are Joey from Fairfield-what are you doing in Las Vegas?"

"Oh, it's warmer here than in Connecticut. What about your boss is she still talking in her sleep?"

"Oh no, it was only a nightmare I think." Tony deepened in his glass of old Scottish whiskey.

"Impossible, she was run down that evening, I've never forgotten this and it was a long time ago…" Joey smiled.

"We won a dance contest and the prize is a marriage here in Las Vegas."

"Oh, great, so you are together at least?"

"No, we're getting married for the show and for a vacation with the family in Vegas and after all that we'll annul the marriage."

"Are you crazy? You two belong together, you can believe me, I'm a barkeeper!"

"Sorry to disappoint you. It's really just for TV." Tony looked at Joey unable to explain the whole thing.

"I have to go. Bye." Tony skidded from the barstool.

"Bye, and I hope things work out happily for you."

Later the whole family came together in a small Italian restaurant. They all were tired of the long day and not many words were spoken. The children were upset about the trip that was planned for the next day. A helicopter flight above the Grand Canyon. None of them had ever flown in a helicopter and Jonathan was scared that he might vomit on somebody's feed.

"Don't be scared, I'll give you a paper bag if you feel queasy." Tony grinned at him. "And for our wedding the same thing applies. Remember your father's second wedding."

"Yes, he puked on Heather's wedding shoes." Samantha laughed." You won't do this again at Angela's and Dad's wedding, will you?"

"I'm much older now and I'm feeling better with Tony and Mom than with Dad and Heather." Jonathan explained. He also thought of Tony as a Dad and for him it felt natural that they both get married. Angela took a deep breath. "Honey you know we will marry only for the camera and it's not for real and not forever."

"Maybe you guys could consider and stay together." Jonathan smiled at that thought.

"Maybe or maybe not, it's bed time", Tony pointed out. After he brought the children to their room telling them good night, he entered his honeymoon suite finding Angela already changed into casual clothes. She was lying under a blanket on the couch watching TV. After a short shower he jumped in his sweatpants taking the remote in his hand and sat down close to her feet. He was shirtless because of the heat and the air conditioning seemed not to work. Angela sat up and pulled the blanket over his knees and snuggled more closely to him. She always felt safe and sound on their Saturday movie nights. Tony wrapped his arm around her and breathed in the scent of her hair and as always it roused him. It was the first time he didn't wear a shirt when watching television. Carefully she patted her hand on his bare chest

"What about 'Ghost'?"

"I like it, but it's really sad."

"Yes but I'm in the mood for this, a little sentimental." He murmured in her ear. It took only 15 minutes and they had drifted away in a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Angela awoke early in the morning, finding herself curled into Tony on the couch. He was still asleep or pretended it. She couldn't resist and gently stroked her fingers over his chest. She smelled his scent as he did it yesterday and her heart was pounding. He suddenly opened his eyes to look at her in surprise. She blushed and jumped up immediately.

"Uuhm , we had to get up and…. ", Angela swallowed. The moment was gone. Tony's mind was running wild. Was it a dream or had he really felt her hand on his body? It couldn't be true. He shook his head and tried to get a clear thought.

After breakfast the camera team showed up and they drove with several jeeps to the Grand Canyon Airport West. Angela and Tony joked around with the kids and at least the camera team had fun and everybody was happy. Even the camera team got a lot of nice sequences. The day was filled with action, wonderful sightseeing and great impressions of the Grand Canyon National Park. The helicopter flight was unforgettable and not even Jonathan felt sick. In the vast heaven they thought they were the only people in the world. With a fantastic panoramic view they flew through the ravines noticing the rock layers and the Colorado River which sidled through the canyon. When they came back to the "Caesar's", the children where hyperactive from all the experiences and Tony was hardly to be able to calm them down. It took him one hour to put them to bed and another till they fell into an exhaustive sleep. He went back to his suite. Hopefully Angela isn't mad at me, he thought.

"Hey, sorry but the kids were pushed over the edge. They couldn't shut their eyes."

"Tony, you could call me, I would have helped you."

"No, it's ok, it was a big day for them and for you too."

"I thought tomorrow was the big day."

"Yes it is." He paused. "Are you nervous?"

"Scared to death."

"Oh, come on Angela please don't say something like that. Let's try to make the best of it."

"How can it be the best if you are bound to somebody who….."

"Who what?"

"Doesn't matter; forget about it, I'm just a little upset. Let's go to bed, at any rate I want to look good tomorrow."

"You're always beautiful, Angela. But tonight I'm going to bed and it's really big enough for two, I don't want to get a backache from this couch thing although last night wasn't …."

"Wasn't what?"

"It wasn't bad."

"Oh, not bad, really?" She gave him a murderous look.

They literally jumped into the bed, each on one side. "Good night, Tony." "Good night, Angela."

When Angela awoke the next morning, she felt a heavy weight on her. She was laying on her side and Tony's arm rested around her stomach. She felt his breath in her ear. There was no way to get up. She put her hand on his and it woke him up.

"Oh sorry, was I snoring?" Tony asked still drowsy.

"I don't know, I slept like a log." Angela mumbled against her pillow. Tony glimpsed at the watch.

"Oh my god, we've overslept, it's almost 10 and our wedding is in two hours."

"Damn, the hairdresser is waiting for me."

They jumped out of the bed then look at each other for a moment to make eye contact. Immediately they began to laugh.

"We almost missed our wedding." Angela nodded her head.

"Yes, but why? Maybe it doesn't seem important to us. It's just for the show … hm …"

"Yeah, maybe it is." The mood had changed and they both went on to pick up the things they needed.

"My clothes are in the children's room so I think I'll leave you alone now and you can be dressed up and hair styled and everything that you need to do for… the show. And I may not see the bride before the wedding and all this stuff."

"Ok, will you tell Mother to come and help me?"

"Of course, I think we'll meet later . . . more precisely when we go down the aisle." Tony spoke quietly. Angela looked astonished. "I'll be there."

As soon as Tony left the room, she took a shower and dragged a small white silk dress out of the wardrobe. There was a knock on the door and Mona came in with an arm full of bags and packages.

"Mother, what should I do with all these things?"

"But baby, you need something old, something new, something blue and something borrowed. And by the way this dress is BREATHTAKING, you've really bought a wedding dress!"

"When I marry in front of camera and a million spectators I won't wear a raincoat. I want to look good."

"I guess you will and not only because of the camera." Mona mocked. "These are the things I have for you. First a blue garter, and…"

"Mother, I don't need your garter because I'm not going to show it to a camera man…"

"Do it for my sake, I love this sappy gear. And this is new; it's my gift for you." Mona opened a box. In it was the most beautiful pair of earrings Angela ever saw. She was speechless.

"They're so nice, thank you, but you know…"

"Hogwash, so the next one is old. It's the necklace your grandmother gave to me at my marriage." Mona putted it around her neck.

"Why didn't you give it to me when I married Michael?"

"Well, I knew it wasn't for eternity."

"And now it's only for one day. So what is better today?"

"The husband." Mona giggled.

"All right, I get it, is there something more in your bag?"

"Yes, it's my hair jewelry, I will lend you. The hair dresser will tie it in your hair. And I hope you will be luckier today than on your first wedding with that stupid guy who didn't deserve you."

"I'm sure I will, certainly for one day."

**Later**

The little white chapel was filled with people. The camera team and some lightning technicians scuttled around and the family had to take their places in the front row. At last Angela came in. And suddenly the lobby became quiet. All men were gazing at her bewildered. She looked ravishingly beautiful. Her strapless white dress played her small waist and her long blonde hair fell to her shoulders in soft curls. She held a bouquet of short pink roses in her hands. Tony turned around to find out why everything had gone silent and he was paralyzed. He couldn't say a word because he was overwhelmed by her beauty and the expression of her eyes when they met his. The cameras came nearer but neither of them noticed it.

"Angela, you look…. I can't find any words . . . I'm speechless!"

"Tony, you look very, very handsome too." Angela smiled. Tony was the best looking man she ever saw and in his black tuxedo he was stunning. Tony had to clear his throat before he was able to answer her.

"What do you feel; can we do this thing today?"

"Now we are so dolled up, let's start."

The music started with Wagner's Wedding March and they started to walk down the aisle together. When they stood in front of the judge they entwined their hands and looked into each other's eyes. For a moment Tony had a déjà vu when he remembered the wedding from Isabelle and Paul just two weeks ago and the feelings he had during this wedding ceremony. The judge began his speak but Tony could only pay attention to Angela.

"…._you take this women to be your wife to love and to cherish for all of your life?"_

_"_I do."

"_Do you take this man to be your husband to love and to cherish for all of your life?"_

"I do."

"_You can exchange the rings."_

And to everyone's surprise Jonathan came with a little pillow in his hands on which lay two plain white gold rings. Angela' eyes became damp when she saw her little boy and she couldn't stop the tears now but Sam came to her with a smile and gave her a tissue. Tony was so touched that he could barely speak a word.

"Dad, you have to say the words… the ring you know!" Sam thrust him forwards.

"With this ring I pledge to you my never ending love." Tony striped the ring on her finger.

"With this ring I pledge to you my never ending love." Angela striped the ring on his finger.

_"In accordance with the laws of the State Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." _

Tony pulled Angela in his arms and looked in her eyes to find them deep and dark with a new kind of something that he couldn't explain to himself.

"So we have to kiss." He whispered in her ear.

"I think so." And Tony kissed his wife, at first hesitantly and reluctantly but the growing passion took them away and the kiss was filled with more and more desire and heat. When they finished the passionate kiss they were breathless and neither of them was able to speak.

Even the cameraman next to them was so impressed by that incredible kiss that he almost forgot to use his camera.

Tony took Angela's hand in his and they walked out of the church both confused from the unexpected feelings. When they stood outside, all people came to congratulate them.

"Mom, I'm so happy that Tony is my father now." Jonathan smiled sheepishly. "And I'm happy that Angela is my mom now." Samantha grinned without any inhibitions. Angela looked nervously to Tony. He shrugged and because of all the people around him he couldn't remind the kids of "that game" they were playing. "We'll talk to the children later", he whispered but he had no clue what he would say to them. The day went along with lunch, presents from the ABC team and the family. After all the David Copperfield Illusion show was included in the wedding day activities and they found themselves enthusiastic about this amazing magician.

"Maybe the whole day is an illusion and we're all bewitched. And by the way, this man looks fantastic." Angela said to her mother.

"He has just a little similarity with Tony. Look at his dark eyes." Mona flustered nervously. "But you're married, so he is mine."

"Mother, if he became yours, he would never be able to perform magic again."

"A mother can dream…."

After the show, they drove back to the hotel in a big limo and of course . . . the camera team which wanted to shoot the last scenes. In front of the door of the honeymoon suite, Tony and Angela were given a few instructions on how to handle the step over the threshold, the last sequence of the film.

They had to stand in front of the door with a delicate gaze. Tony took Angela in his strong arms by opening the door. They kissed in front of the camera and went through, and with a big smile Tony closed the door with a kick. The camera operator yelled because of he wanted some more pictures but Angela had no interest to open the door again. She was glad that this incredible day was over and she just wanted one thing: to take a bath, relax and… but no, this was out of her reach. After closing the door Tony let her out of his arms with regret.

"It's really over, I don't believe that." Angela said in relief.

"Not quite correct, but, yeah, the stressful time is over." She looked exhausted.

"Hey, Angela what about a bubble bath for you and I try to explain to the children again that we are not really married?"

"It sounds nice. But what will you tell them?"

"To be honest, I've no idea, but I'll try my best. I'm going directly. I want to put this behind me."

Tony went to the door.

"So, it's like my first wedding night with Michael." Angela swallowed and looked away.

"Like your first wedding night? What are you telling me?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's not important." She turned around to the bathroom door.

"Angela, I'll be back in fifteen minutes and I want to hear more about this." Tony ran out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angela let the water run in the tub and removed the wedding dress. She got into the tub and the warm water relaxed her almost directly. "What a day", she thought by herself. If only… She heard the door and looked at her watch. Twelve and a half minutes. He was back.

She got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry her body. What shall I wear? She asked herself. When she looked around the room, she recognized a silky black nightgown on a chair. Oh. Mother, that can't be true. But why not? There is nothing to lose. Tony entered the room and decided to take a shower in the second bathroom. Thank god, the children had understood his explanations. After the shower he put his sweatpants on. I don't want to live here, it's too hot in this town, he thought. After a few minutes Angela came out of the bathroom in her blue silky robe which she had worn on his first night at Oak Hills drive.

"I'm feeling much better." Angela sat down at the couch. A knock came from the door.

_"Room service."_

"We didn't order the room service." Tony yelled.

"It's a present from Mona Robinson." The waiter yelled back. Tony opened the door. The waiter came in with a serving trolley.

"Champagne?" He asked.

"Why not? Resistance is futile." Angela shook her head in thought of her mother.

"Oysters?"

"Off course, we can't do anything against this so let us enjoy this wonderful present and during this inspiring meal you can tell me about your wedding night with Michael… I mean… not every detail but what you meant with your comment before I left the room?"

"I don't really like to talk about it, it is…. I don't know…. I am ashamed of it and I've never talked about it before." Angela looked away sadly remembering that dreadful night so many years before.

"If it upset you, you should talk about it; you know it's me, Tony. We're friends and we can talk about everything."

"Yes, but we are married and a lot of memories came back to me tonight. But I will tell you… from that night." Angela took a deep breath.

"It isn't easy for me so please don't interrupt me." Tony took her hands in his to comfort her without saying a word.

"After we went to our suite, Michael said he wanted to take a drink at the hotel bar. I took a shower and put on my… flimsies and… "

"And what…?"

"He didn't come back. I waited till four o'clock in the morning. Than he came back drunk as a sailor. Needless to say that there was no wedding night. He apologized the next day but the night was over. I felt so rejected and sometimes I think our life together was over that first night." Angela sighed.

"Angela, that is unbelievable. How could he do that to you? If I were married to you I couldn't waste a thought on a bar or drink alcohol or any other thing. I could only think of… just one thing… I mean… you are the most beautiful and sexiest women I ever saw."

Tony became frightened. What was that? What had he almost said?

"Tony… You are married to me."

The sentence hung up in the air. The room became dark. Their eyes connected and with an undefinable passion he took her in his arms. He brushed his lips against hers. When she didn't pull back he intensified the kiss and Angela was paralyzed from the intensity of the kiss. He started to kiss her neck and he pulled away her silky robe to kiss her shoulders. Her hands were running under his white shirt. Touching him like this was so much better than she ever imagined.

"Oh god, Angela, what are you doing to me?" He whispered between two kisses. "I can't stop this; I never wanted a woman as much as I want you now."

"I don't want to stop you, Tony. I've never had stopped you …., and please let us have this night. I want to make love with you; I've wanted it for a long time…."

"So have I." And with a dash he put her in his arms and carried her to the bed….

Angela woke up when the morning sun was itching her nose. She found herself curled into Tony's strong embrace. She had never felt so safe and sound before. The night was incredible; they had made love over and over again and she had never felt this way with any other man before. And today … the memory hit her like a hammer. It was the day of the annulment. For a few seconds she couldn't breathe. How can we go home and pretend that nothing happened? Is it possible? When she would protect their friendship it must be possible. But what would he say? Angela slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Suddenly she felt lonely.

Tony opened his eyes when he heard the door. He stretched his hand to her side. He was alone. The night was over. Is it really over? What had he done? Tony slipped out the bed into the other bathroom. Suddenly he felt lonely.

They met each other in the living room of their suite. Neither of them could say a word. After seconds seemed like hours, Angela broke the awkward silence.

"Tony, we have the appointment in thirty minutes. I'll think we have to go now."

"Yeah, you're right."

Everything had gone wrong. Why hadn't he talked to her instead of losing his head? Why hadn't he said the words, only three little words?

Why had she lost her head? Since when had she started listening to her heart and not her head? And why she was so deeply sad?

They entered the court and in the lobby was another couple. They were yelling at each other shabby words. Than the door opened and the judge invited the couple to his room. Angela and Tony could barely exchange a glance and a big lump was in her throat. Please, don't let me cry in front of him. I can cry when I'm back home but please not yet. Angela pleaded quietly. Only five minutes later and the door opened again and the ex-couple came running out the door in different directions.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Micelli, please come in." Can I ever hear this name again without crying? She thought.

Why does it felt so good, the thought of a Mrs. Micelli? Tony asked himself.

"So you are here for an annulment?" The judge asked them. Both of them nodded unable to look at each other.

"So, it's all prepared, you have to sign the papers first and then I will." The judge shoved a ballpoint to Angela.

She tried to take it in her hand but it fell to the floor. Tony gave it back to her. She had it in her hand but she couldn't make a move. She tried to put her signature on the papers but her hand trembled so hard that she couldn't and then it happened. She burst into tears and couldn't stop crying.

"Please can you leave us alone for a moment?" Tony asked the judge.

"Of course, I'll give you all time you need." And he left the room.

"Angela, honey, please tell me, what the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Don't say honey to me if you don't mean it." She sobbed

"But… I mean it...I mean … you know what I mean…, Angela, we don't need to do this here."

"But we can't stay married only because of this night and … and there are so many important things."

"What things? What things are important for you?"

"Maybe… love!"

Tony took a deep breath. He cupped her face with his hands.

"Angela, I love you, I've loved you for a long time. The only reason I didn't said it before is that I was afraid of losing what we have."

"Tony, I love you too. I loved you for a long time and the only reason I didn't say it before is that I couldn't admit my feelings for you to myself."

"Angela, do you want stay married to me? Maybe I'm the right person for you?"

"I do."

"Let's go out of here." Tony stood up and tore the papers into tiny little pieces.

As the judge came back to the room he found it empty and he smiled.

Tony and Angela went out of the court in a sunshiny day.

"Sweetheart, there is only one thing to do for me." Tony smiled at her.

"What is it?"

"I have to tell Joey the truth."

"Joey?"


End file.
